


His Voice

by luverie



Series: The Battle Between Love & Hate [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, Character Death, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta is a top athlete of Seoul University, a man with a soft heart. He then met a transferee named Dong Sicheng who showed him the true beauty of life.





	His Voice

"Hey bud," Yuta sat down at the opposite side. "You're the transferee right?" 

The man just looked at him, as if judging his existence. 

Yuta looked so confused and checked himself too. 

He stood up and left without even saying a word. 

Yuta smirked, "Weird."

Its the fifth day. 

Yuta noticed him fixing his locker, "Finally saw you again," he offered his hand, "Im Yuta." 

He closed his locker and left. 

Yuta watched him go, "Am I scary? Why is he not talking to me?" 

"Then what's the problem if he dont?" Said by one of his friend.

Yuta looked back and saw his group, "Its just weird that he keeps on ignoring me." 

His friend chuckled, "Alot of people wants to befriend you. Stop wasting time with that weirdo." 

He nodded. 

Yuta is a known soccer player and also the son of a real estate corporation owner.

"Here have this trash," 

Yuta is currently walking down the cafeteria when he overheard someone. He looked who it is and saw the weirdo soaking wet with leftover foods. 

He quickly went to rescue, but as soon as they saw him, they ran away leaving the poor man behind.

"Are you hurt?" Yuta asked and offered his handkerchief, "Here, take this." 

He just looked at him.

"What?" Yuta then started wiping the dirt off his face.

The man moved away, obviously refusing his help. He stood up and picked up his bag before leaving.

They're all the same.

Its the third day of August. 

Yuta went to his Literature class early and picked the most convenient seat. He fell asleep and woke up to laughter of his blockmates.

His eyes wandered and saw who are they laughing at— its him. 

"Ew, don't sit beside me!" 

"Go away!" 

"Gross."

Everyone is trying to push him away. No one even wants to offer him a seat. 

"You wanna sit? Go sit outside, trash." And they all laughed.

Yuta can't take it anymore. He stood up making everyone silent. He walked towards him and held his wrist, "There's still a seat beside me."

He lead him up and they sat together. 

Chattering can be heard but who cares. Fortunately, the discussion started. 

Yuta noticed he's not writing any notes, "Why aren't you writing?"

He didn't answered and looked at someone— holding his pen. 

Yuta realized and lend him his.

Eight day of September.

"Yuta?" A girl called him. "Im not good at soccer ... and Mr. Kim will be here soon. Can you teach me how so that I can pass?"

He smiled, "I can't." and left.

Their health education soon started and noticed a group of people laughing.

He took a look.

His eyes widened when he saw the weirdo lying on the ground, obviously in pain. 

He pushed them out of the way and helped him sit, "What happened?!"

"Yuta .. We just wanted to teach him how to play soccer, guess our kick was too strong and injured him." And they laughed.

"You guess?" He looked at them. "He's in pain and you all just stood to watch?" He smirked, "Then I also guess you're a blockhead."

Yuta helped him stand and supported him all the way to the clinic.

He left for half an hour and came back seeing him going, "Where are you going?"

Once again, he looked at him and left. 

"Hey! Tell me your name fir—" but he didn't listened. 

Yuta sighed and shook his head, "Really weird." 

The nurse came in, "Not really. His name is Sicheng, he's mute. That's why he don't respond to you."

"There are rumors spreading throughout the university saying you're gay because you keep on protecting that weirdo." His mate said as soon as they sat down. 

"He's sicheng."

"Sicheng or whatever, end this quickly. Why do you even care for a transferee?" 

Yuta sighed.

*Flashback, 5 months ago* 

Yuta was walking down the street when he saw an old lady collecting scraps beside their house. 

When he was about to help the old lady, a man, probably in his twenties appeared with a bag of scraps too. 

The lady smiled. He must be his grandson.

"Young master?" his guard called him. "Lets go." 

He nodded and started walking when two people caught his attention— its the old lady and man he saw the other day. 

"Aigoo, lets go." She said and dragged him to the counter, but he keeps on shaking his head and stopping her.

She stopped and looked at him, "Education is the only thing grandma can give you." 

With that, the man willingly went in to enrol. 

Yuta thought ... maybe she really wants him to have proper education even though they lack the money. 

He smiled and left. 

—end of flashback—

And thats the reason why he cares for him. 

Beside that, yuta feels that they're connected in some way. 

He stood up, "I'll go first." 

He's mute? Is that the reason why he keeps on ignoring me? 

Yuta's thoughts dozed off.

He then saw sicheng sitting at a bench. Reading.

Yuta quietly sat down beside him.

He stood up and was about to leave when yuta called him, "Wait sicheng,"

He looked at him.

"I ... will not do anything bad to you." Yuta started hand gesturing what he's saying.

Sicheng watched him.

"Im yuta .. and I want to be your friend."

He took out a small notebook and wrote something. 

Yuta is so confused. 

Sicheng handed him the paper.

"Just speak." Yuta read and looked at him, "You ... can understand me this way?" 

He wrote again. 

"I do." As soon as yuta read it, he smiled and offered his hand.

"Im Nakamoto Yuta." He introduced himself. 

Sicheng flashed him a smile and nodded. 

"You look good when you're smiling." Yuta complimented him. 

He wrote again, "You too." 

They both smiled, "Im on my way to our Literature class. Do you wanna come?" 

He nodded.

The whole room got filled with whispers the moment Yuta and Sicheng arrived together. 

"You seat first," Yuta told him. 

Sicheng did and before Yuta sat down, he glared at them.

"Don't mind them." He whispered to Sicheng's ears.

The class ended well. 

Atleast, for Sicheng.

Tenth day of December.

"Would you like to meet my grandmother?" Yuta read. He looked at him, "Can I?" 

Sicheng nodded. 

"Okay then." He smiled. 

Later that afternoon, Yuta and Sicheng went over his place.

They entered the house and Sicheng immediately looked for his grandma.

Sicheng went out to fetch something so Yuta was left alone with his grandma. 

"Thank you for taking care of my sicheng," she started. "I am deeply touched." 

Yuta smiled.

"He's having a hard time expressing himself and that worries me .. fortunately, you are there." She added.

Yuta was hesitant to ask, "Grandma .." He looked at her, "May I ask how did he lost his voice?"

She smiled bitterly.

"At 9 years old, he witnessed both of his parents get killed. He was the only survivor, so I took him in. He was deeply traumatized— and cant speak anymore."

Sicheng is staring at his parents picture, questioning himself how did they ended up like this. 

Yuta suddenly sat beside him, "Is that your parents?" he peeked at the photo he's holding. 

He nodded. 

"You must've missed them so bad .."

He does. He really do.

—

"Dad?" Yuta knocked on his father's door. He opened it, just enough for him to peek. No one's there. 

He went inside and took a look. 

He noticed two folders in his father's desk. When he opened them, he was so shocked— it contains info regarding Sicheng's parents.

He then overheard his father talking to someone through the phone, yuta peeked outside, "The child is filing a petition to reopen his parents murder case! I told you to eliminate every evidence that can lead to us," 

"He's a mere child back then, you shouldve killed him too!"

"Grandma is cooking your favorite dish. I will wait for you later." Yuta read the note Sicheng left for him.

He's lost. 

How can I face him? Knowing that my father is the one who killed his parents? 

He closed his eyes. 

He'll hate me forever if ever he finds out.

"Are you okay?" Sicheng handed him a paper. 

Yuta smiled and nodded, "I am ..." 

"Then why do you look so sad?" 

"Im smiling." He flashed him his biggest smile.

Sicheng shook his head and smiled too. 

Yuta looked at him. 

Im sorry, Sicheng. 

I really am.

Yuta is walking beside his father. On the way to their new estate launching. 

"Do you see this son?" His father asked. "They will all be yours someday." 

Yuta is obviously not in his sanity. 

Beside him, is his very own father

Beside him, is a murderer.

Sicheng and his grandmother are also on the launching, trying to reach his parents killer. 

Being lost in the middle, he saw Yuta walking. He tried getting his attention. 

But his world got shaken when Yuta went on stage and stood beside the man who killed his parents.

"Everyone, I want you to meet our company's new assistant director, my one and only son, Yuta." The man introduced him.

Sicheng suddenly felt so weak.

"Sicheng ..." He looked at his grandma. 

His tears are ready to fall anytime. 

How?

Yuta wandered his eyes. 

In the middle of the crowd, he met a familiar eyes— Its Sicheng. 

He quickly ran down and chased after them.

"Wait! Sicheng, let me expla—" Yuta tried holding his wrist but Sicheng moved away.

His eyes are now full of pain. 

"Sicheng .."

Its been 3 weeks. 

Yuta keeps on going over Sicheng's house but he keeps on pushing him. 

He also stopped attending school. 

Yuta sat down in front of Sicheng's door. "I know you're mad at me ... I know you're in pain right now. And I understand you .. I understand."

"I don't know how to face you anymore ..." Yuta started. 

"I knew about it .. Yes." His tears fell down. "And im really sorry." 

"I should've told you .. but im scared that you'll hate me forever." 

"Im a coward." 

"I understand if you dont want to see me anymore."

"I told you im not going to hurt you ... But I guess I can't keep that anymore."

"I genuinely care for you."

"So if disappearing from your life will somehow ease the pain, then i'll leave."

"My apologies can't take your parents back but .. im really sorry."

Goodbye, sicheng.

Six months passed. 

Its a cold night. 

Yuta passed by the park and saw a familiar figure. He breathed heavily and walked towards him, "Sicheng." 

He turned around. 

And their eyes met, once again. 

"I know that I shouldn't be here but .. I just want to see if you're okay."

Yuta held his face, "I guess you're better off without me." He smiled sadly, "I want to explain but my words doesn't matter anymore." 

"I just want to say that im happy to see you doing well now ... that's what matters to me."

"Just smile, always."

He flashed him a smile & started walking away when. 

"Yuta," a voice called him along with the sound of a gun. 

He turned around— Sicheng's shot at the upper left chest.

Yuta quickly caught him, "Sicheng?!" He held his hands. "No.." He looked around and saw his father's guard.

"I'll call an ambula—" 

"Yuta ..." Sicheng called and held his hand. 

He looked at him. Loss at words.

"I don't hate you ... and I will never." Sicheng started coughing blood, "What happened between my parents and your father ... have nothing to do with us."

"Our story, is different to theirs." He smiled, "Thank you for being my companion ... I .. will never forget you." He held Yuta's face, "So ... In my next life, promise me we'll meet again." 

Yuta nodded with tears, "I promise." 

He smiled, "I'll wait then." and he closed his eyes.


End file.
